Paint it Black
by iamofthedesert
Summary: A not-so physical fight between Blind-Itachi and Hidan. OC belongs to CuddleWuddleKins. Rated T to be safe.


.I see a red door  
And I want it painted black  
No colors anymore  
I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by  
Dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head  
Until my darkness goes

I shook my head. Of the very few things I was able to see, this was just… Gross. I shook my head again. Not gross. No. Hideous. You ask me what? And, _why_? He was smiling. He was fucking SMILING. Disgusting. That fucking bitch. Tormenting me, teasing me. What the hell could he want out of this? That asshole. I bit my lip. I think he flicked me off. I don't really know.

_  
I see a line of cars  
And they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love  
Both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads  
And quickly look away  
Like a newborn baby  
It just happens every day  
_

I heard his beautiful voice, LOUD and clear.

"Hey, Chi-chan? Are you jealous?"

It took the majority of my strength not to use Mangekyo on him. I could feel my face grow hot from anger. I think I saw him lean over and kiss her cheek. I know she doesn't know how much she means to me, and I know she loves him far more than she loves me, and I can accept that. But… "Don't call me that." I was surprised by how calm my voice was.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Chi-chan." I think he stuck his tongue out at me.

_  
I look inside my self  
And see my heart is black  
I see my red door  
I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away  
And not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up  
When your whole world is black_

I then heard her angelic voice. "Hidan. Be nice." I'm guessing he's pouting right now, it seems like him. I want to rip his eyes out more than normal. I have NO idea how Kakuzu put up with him for however many years they were together, and STILL loves him.

I glanced toward her silhouette. I could see her head turn to look at me. I don't think she likes me very much. A frown formed on my face. I didn't mean for it to form… I think she saw it. She looked away quickly.

His voice brought me back to what started this. "But being nice isn't fun!" He sounded like he was going to say something else, but I think she glared at him, stopping him from saying whatever it was.__

No more will my green sea  
Go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee  
This thing happening to you.  
If I look hard enough  
Into the setting sun,  
My love will laugh with me  
Before the morning comes

I heard someone slap someone else. I don't know who slapped whom, because no one made a sound. It puzzled me. Usually, Kyoui would gasp, or yelp… But Hidan would normally laugh. I think they were looking at me. I heard Hidan laugh at my confused expression. That hurt my feelings. I frowned again. I think that worries Kyoui. I think she thinks I'm crazy.

That's probably true, I have to admit. I sighed. I wish I could see. I could feel Kyoui's arms around me. It startled me. Ha, it startled me so much that I fell over. She fell on top of me. I could feel my face grow hot. From embarrassment, I mean.

I heard Hidan scoff. I think he's getting ready to hit something or… someone.__

I see a red door  
And I want it painted black  
No colors anymore  
I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by  
Dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head  
Until my darkness goes

He's a horrible mother. I feel bad for Kakuzu, having to take care of both of their children. That must suck. Of course, I'm not much different. Getting knocked up by a shark, then dumped three days later… Kyoui's still on me. I don't try to push her off or anything, I mean, why would I do that?

I guess she does like me. I don't really know anymore. I think she hates me for my horrible parenting skills, but she loves me… I don't know, maybe she doesn't love me.__

I want to see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I want to see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I want to see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah

"Self-centered bitch." Hidan scoffed again. He can burn in hell for all I care. It's still disgusting. I don't care what they say. I think it's gross. She doesn't need to be around someone so… So… Disgusting. This is dumb. I pushed her off of me and left. I'm in my room now. I think I can hear him yelling something. I don't know… Nor do I care.


End file.
